It is known to provide a wireless remote control within a motor vehicle to control an infotainment system. The infotainment system can comprise multiple display modules each having a separate screen for displaying audio and/or video media. The user must manually select a channel on the remote control, for example using a slider switch or selecting an on-screen option, to select the display module to be controlled. The user must therefore check which channel is selected before using the remote control to avoid erroneous operation.
It is known to provide a remote control for controlling a variety of home entertainment systems. These systems operate on a room-by-room basis and are intended primarily for use by a single user. US 2010/018279 A1 teaches monitoring the location of a remote control via triangulation; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,430 B1 discloses a remote control responsive to context sensitive information (location, previous location, time of day, time of year etc.). WO 2007/067974 A2 also discloses the automatic determination of remote control location. Alternate systems are known from US20090065578A1 and US20100198690A1. These systems are unsuitable for controlling multiple systems in a single room.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide a system or a method which addresses at least some of the shortfalls associated with known on-board vehicle control systems. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.